


Ballum Headcanons

by garconrouge



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Apologies, Break Up, Breakfast in Bed, Breaking and Entering, But also, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Cutesy, Dad Ben Mitchell, Dinner, Duvet Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even More Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, References to Depression, Running Away Together, Sort Of, Teasing, Telling the truth, Unspecified Mental Illness, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, army memories, biscuits - Freeform, eight;, five;, four;, just ben being a sweetheart, nine;, one;, parenting, runaway groom, seven;, six;, three;, two;, watching tv together, weddings again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconrouge/pseuds/garconrouge
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous Ballum headcanons, from prompts submitted on tumblr! If you want me to write some for you, send me a prompt at hclfway.tumblr.com





	1. one; first 'i love you'

> **[calhighway](https://calhighway.tumblr.com/) asked:**
> 
> **first i love you from ben? maybe on the wedding day? or after an argument? thanks ☺️**

I got so carried away writing these but u kno what thats valid

  * Callum’s been at the venue for a while, fidgeting and moving things about with no real purpose other than to keep himself busy. He likes to fidget, especially when he’s nervous, and he’s sure as hell nervous on that day.
  * He takes himself off to a quiet side-room to try and calm down, not that it works much. He isn’t alone for long until Ben walks through the door, all the usual swagger and confidence there- but something behind his eyes tells Callum that it’s taking effort to maintain. 
  * Ben teases Callum like always, desperate to get some sort of rise out of him. Some little flicker of the emotions he knows truly lie beneath the facade.
  * Callum’s patience is short on this particular day, though. He has no time for Ben’s wind-ups and little jibs- so finally he asks him straight- “why shouldn’t I marry Whitney?”
  * Ben’s so quick to answer that Callum almost suspects he planned it. Rehearsed his lines before he came, maybe wrote them down and coloured them in with yellow highlighter. 
  * It feels like it’s torn from his throat, a sharp truth that pains him as he says it- “because _I love you”._ Ben didn’t even mean to say it, not really. Contrary to whatever Callum suspected, Ben was set on taking those three words to his grave unless Callum actually changed. The truth always seems to come out, though
  * Callum has to sit down when he hears it. It’s not even a conscious decision, his legs merely drop beneath him, bringing him down into the nearest chair. 
  * All he can do is repeat Ben’s words, as if no other phrase exists in those few moments. Until he heard those words, he never realised how much he needed them. 
  * Everything feels easy from that moment on. The world’s gone quiet for Callum, nothing exists but he and Ben and that one admission of love. It’s as if the fog has cleared from his brain- he can’t believe how stupid he’s been. He knows now, though- he loves him too. Standing up to cross the gap and kiss Ben is easier than it had ever been.
  * They call a cab and leave the venue together, hand in hand. They don’t say a word until they’re hours away, and Callum’s phone won’t stop ringing. He sends Whitney a text to explain, before switching off his phone and shoving it to the bottom of his bag. It’s the cowards’ way out- but Callum would never call himself anything but. 




	2. two; all the angst

> **[turnerkanes](https://turnerkanes.tumblr.com/) asked:**
> 
> **ballum prompt: angst. all the angst. be evil >:)**

I am so soft and this hurt me to write

  * If Callum’s honest, really honest, there is nobody in this world who can piss him off more than Ben Mitchell. 
  * Sure, he gets angry. Mostly at his brother or his dad, but that’s different. He calms down and moves on. With Ben, he can think about it for days, randomly remember something he said and fall back into that pit of anger and frustration. Seethe silently as he goes over paperwork at his job, or slam his mug of tea down just a _little_ too hard until Whitney’s tutting and running for a paper towel. 
  * He’s never met anybody who manages to get under his skin quite like Ben, and the worst part is that he doesn’t even have to do much. Every joke or wink or knowing glance sets Callum on edge. 
  * The first time he really, truly lets his anger out, Ben just laughs. Callum yells and digs his nails into his palm until his throat is sore and his skin starts to bleed- but Ben doesn’t rise to him. In fact, he doesn’t even stand up. Just relaxes on his sofa, looking up at Callum as if to say “ _is that all you got?”._
  * Ian has to buy a new living room door that week.
  * Ben isn’t so cool the next time. He’s taking Lexi on a day out when they stumble across Callum, sulking on his own outside the chippy. Ben is fully prepared to ignore the other man, try to focus on his daughter- and makes that very clear to Callum when he tries to talk to him.
  * But Callum won’t take the invitation to piss off. He had been thinking about the way Ben laughed at him the last time, the anger stewing all day. He follows them as they leave, trying to get Ben to respond in any way. 
  * And it’s a good thing Kathy was working a shift in the Prince Albert at that time, because within minutes Lexi is sent to go help her gran, and Callum finds himself with his back up against the brick wall of the alley beside the chippy. It’s a little too public for Callum. Ben knows, but doesn’t necessarily care.
  * Whitney asks what happened to his face later on, and Callum spins a lie about tripping over his own feet and diving head-first into the concrete. He makes a note to never hassle Ben while he’s with Lexi again; but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t press at the bruises hours later, just to make them sting.




	3. three; sweet soft boyfriends

> **[benhalfway](https://benhalfway.tumblr.com/) asked:**
> 
> **im predictable : ballum headcannons of sweet Soft Boyfriends being Soft**

__

u kno what me too and thats so valid

  * Ben would never, ever admit it- but when he told Callum that a girl like Whitney wanted nothing more than a boxset and a bottle of wine, he thought the idea didn’t sound so bad himself
  * He doesn’t need to admit it. Callum likes to treat himself sometimes ~~a lot of the time~~ , and he does so by buying a huge tub of chocolates, a cheap dvd, and spending the day under a duvet. Ben makes jokes the first few times he sees this happening, calling Callum a softie, or asking if he needs a hot water bottle as well, but Callum can see the longing in his eyes when he looks at his boyfriend cuddled up on the sofa. 
  * It doesn’t take long for him to convince Ben to join in, only four performances of the same eye-roll act before he’s joining Callum under the duvet with fake hesitance, still struggling to put away the tough guy act he hides behind.
  * He’s trying, though. He knows he needs to let his gentler nature show, at least sometimes. At least for Callum.
  * It doesn’t take long before their duvet dates go from being a two-person thing to a three-person thing. But neither of them can find any reason to complain, with Lexi tucked between the both of them, melted chocolate smeared around her mouth- someone needs to eat the Bountys, after all.
  * Initially, they struggle to find somewhere for a Proper Date™ . Neither of them have enough money to go somewhere fancy, but all the local places feel too cheap, or too close to being watched. 
  * Ben spends days trying to think of a solution- until he’s walking down George Street one day and it hits him like a red pillar to the face. After some help from Jay, and a few quid slipped to the local coppers for them to look the other way, he has the perfect place for he and Callum to spend the evening.
  * Callum doesn’t really understand what’s happening when Jay leads him to an abandoned building just as the afternoon light starts to dim. He rambles about how, if there’s some scheme he wants him involved in, he should look elsewhere for a reliable man- before the door of the old Argee Bhajee is pulled open in front of him, lock broken and on the ground, and he sees candlelight flicker from inside.
  * Jay’s gone before Callum can even take in what’s happening, stumbling inside to take in the scene. Ben was gone all day preparing this- candles littered around tables and the bar, floor swept of dust, one table and two chairs pulled to the centre of the room, everything else pushed to the sides out of the way. There are decorations still strewn around the restaurant, but they were clearly there long before Ben arrived.
  * He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and Ben is worried that he went too far, did too much. But it’s a stupid thing to be anxious about- it’s the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for Callum.
  * They stay in the abandoned restaurant until some of the candles start to burn low. They eat what is essentially a picnic- Ben tried to see if he could cook in the kitchen, but the power’s been cut off for years. But Callum doesn’t mind whether it’s a fancy dinner or sandwiches and crisps from the mini mart. What matters is that the two of them are together, laughing and kissing and holding hands like nothing can ever come between them.




	4. four; christmas

> **[benhalfway](https://benhalfway.tumblr.com/) asked:**
> 
> **also how do Soft Boyfriends celebrate christmas 🤡**

this is my Favourite Prompt thank u. I included a lot of Lexi bc c’mon how can i not when it’s christmas, and christmas dads ben & callum is the content we all need

  * Ben doesn’t really care that much for Christmas. He’s never had one that went quite right, and he doesn’t seem all too excited for the next. He’s never truly felt that Christmas magic he’s heard so much about from the people on TV.
  * Callum, on the other hand, goes absolutely fuckin’ mental for Christmas. He loves it. He’s buying advent calendars in early November, bringing more wrapping paper home than anyone could ever use in a lifetime. There’s an army of chocolate Santas lined up on his bedside table, and Ben keeps finding Lindt truffles in every corner of the house.
  * Lexi is obviously more on Callum’s side of the spectrum. She thinks about Christmas every waking moment, and spends whole evenings ‘ _practicing her wrapping’_ on various items in the house. 
  * On one occasion Ben spends an hour looking for his phone, and eventually finds it on the coffee table wrapped in shiny gold paper and ribbons
  * Callum’s eyes go wide when he spots an Argos catalogue sitting on the dining table. He and Lexi spend hours pouring over it, felt tip pens in hand, him helping her circle every toy she wants and Callum telling her _we’ll see what Father Christmas can do._ Ben would like to pretend he didn’t care for the ritual, but he can feel his heart swell with love as he watches the two of them at his feet, hunched over the coffee table and giggling between themselves. 
  * When it’s time to decorate the tree, Ben comes into his element. This is the one part of Christmas he’s always enjoyed- because even if everyone was rowing, there was always calm while they decorated the tree. He puts on tinsel like a feather boa, hangs baubles from his ears, and sings Christmas songs in funny voices to make Lexi laugh. 
  * Lexi gets to put the angel on the top of the tree, of course. She demands that Ben and Callum _both_ lift her, so that nobody feels left out. Callum is touched that she’s accepted him so readily.
  * Callum gifts Ben a pair of Grinch socks on Christmas Eve. He throws them at his head, but thanks him and kisses him anyway. 
  * Ben knows how much Christmas means to Callum, has watched him get excited over every little aspect of the last month- and so he vows to make their first something special. He creeps out of bed early on Christmas morning, taking the presents he’d bought and wrapped in secret, leaving some at the foot of the bed and bringing the rest downstairs, to leave under the tree. 
  * He prepares a massive breakfast for them, trying his best to make everything perfect for when his boyfriend wakes up. He brings a tray upstairs for Callum, a Christmas breakfast in bed. The two eat together, and Ben can feel something new in his chest- a strong mix of love and excitement, affection and celebration. 
  * Lexi opens her presents first, and Ben winks at Callum as he sees what’s in the extra presents added that morning- the toys from the Argos catalogue. Not all of them, but the ones Lexi had been the most excited about. Ben insists Callum goes second, and can’t help himself from grinning as he watches him unwrap the various things he collected for him in the past few months- most importantly, a framed picture of the two of them and Lexi. Callum tries to hide it, but he definitely cries, at least a little.
  * They go for a walk when it starts to get dark, wrapped up in scarves and gloves, hands warming on hot chocolates from the café. They walk around aimlessly until their toes go numb, talking about absolutely nothing and yet everything at once, just enjoying their love and being in each other’s company. 
  * It’s the best Christmas that Ben has ever had, and he starts to understand why his boyfriend loves the holiday so much. They end the day in bed, in each other’s arms, full of food and half-asleep, mumbling about how much they love each other. How Christmas is supposed to be.




	5. five; just the two of them

> anonymous asked:
> 
> moments like the park, when it's just them two and world seems to stop :o

  * When he needs time alone, Callum likes to wander the streets of Walford in the dark, with his jacket hood covering his face, and headphones in his ears. It’s practically the only way to ensure nobody stops him for a quick chat or a favour.
  * The only issue is that he’s always been clumsy, as anyone who’d ever seen him working in the Vic can attest to, and the limited range of sight and hearing his disguise gives him only increases the likelihood of him tripping into things
  * This is how he ends up walking head-first into what he initially thinks is some sort of pole, but that turns out to be a shoulder.
  * And then he’s pulling his headphones from his ears, stuttering an apology as he tries to leave, not even daring to look up in case it’s somebody he knows- but Callum is never that lucky, and his heart skips a beat as he hears Ben’s voice calling after him.
  * He goes back to him, of course he does. Ben takes down Callum’s hood, asks him what he’s hiding for- Callum can’t even find the breath to answer. The street is empty, the humming of lampposts the only sound around them, and when his eyes finally meet Ben’s it feels as if they’re the only two to exist in the whole universe. All of Callum’s problems just… fall away. 
  * He takes Ben’s hand in his, uncaring about the fact that they’re in public. Somebody could walk down the street at that moment and Callum wouldn’t even spare a thought to them.
  * He’d probably regret it later, though. But later never mattered when his lips were on Ben’s.
  * Ben feels it too. He puts on a hard-man facade, but deep down inside, he’s got a soft heart. A soft heart that _melts_ when he hears Callum’s laughter- something so small that dragged Ben from whatever he was thinking about and bringing all his focus onto Callum’s dimples, or the way he smiles. Whether it’s from across the bar in the Vic, or in the small space between them as they lie in bed together, he can never focus on anything other than Callum when he hears that laugh.
  * It never stops happening. Not even long after Callum has come out, and they’ve been together longer enough to stop counting the months. 
  * On one occasion Callum sets a teatowel on fire because he’s too busy listening to Ben prattle on about nothing to watch what he’s doing. On another Lexi is late for school, because Ben and Callum were too busy lost in their own world to realise it was already 9am, and she was waiting by the door with her shoes on.




	6. six; coming out & the aftermath

> **[random-fandom-kid](https://random-fandom-kid.tumblr.com/) asked:**
> 
> **Can you please do the affair coming out/aftermath?**

  * He doesn’t go through with the wedding. How can he, when every fiber of his being is screaming that it’s _not right,_ that this life he’s made for himself is _not the one he wants to live_ \- especially not for the rest of his life.
  * Ben doesn’t speak to him for three days in the lead-up to the wedding. Whether it’s out of anger, or to protect himself from getting hurt, Callum isn’t sure. But if anything, it just solidifies his confidence in what he decides to do. He misses Ben more than anything, wants nothing more than to hold him in his arms. That aching in his chest is stronger than any feeling he has ever held for Whitney, if he’s honest.
  * She’s already in her wedding dress when he comes to speak to her. She yelps when he walks into the room, yelling for him to leave so he doesn’t see her before she walks down the aisle- but he stands his ground, sits her down so he can say his piece. He tells her that he loves her- really, he does. But that he also loves somebody else, and that there’s a whole side of him that he’s never allowed himself to explore. And that he can’t marry her, not only because he has feelings for Ben, but because he’s betrayed her- and she deserves somebody so much better. 
  * Whitney is angry, at first. She screams, sobs, slaps him across the face. Asks him how long this has been going on behind her back. Callum is patient with her, taking her anger and doing his best not to shout back. Holding her while she cries. They sit together for a long while, and Whitney goes from anger, to sadness, to a sniffling- but much calmer- acceptance. She isn’t okay with it, Callum can tell. He’s hurt her deeply, and it will take a long time for her to heal. But she understands, at least in some small way. 
  * He brings Tiffany to her, and confronts the wedding guests himself. He doesn’t bother with lies, he’s had too many of those in the past few months- so he tells them the truth. Not the whole truth, of course, because some of it just isn’t theirs to know. But he tells them that there isn’t going to be a wedding, and that he likes blokes, and if anyone has an issue with that they’re free to leave his life. He pretends to ignore Stuart as he walks out the door. 
  * There’s an empty chair beside Jay. Callum tries not to stare at it as he talks. There’s a knowing look in Jay’s eyes, though, and he finds comfort in it. 
  * Bianca is the first to accost him. She slaps him, too, and he can see just where Whitney gets it from. He stutters an apology, but she just hisses at him that she always knew Whitney deserved better, one long finger pointing at him, inches from his face. 
  * The next is Jay. He doesn’t say anything, just hugs him, which takes Callum by surprise. A pat on the back, and a smile, and he’s gone without a word.
  * One by one, guests approach him and either express their disdain for what he’s done to Whitney, or their sympathy for him. Mick and Linda tut and scold him, but there’s no malice behind it- just affection and sadness. Tina just smiles. 
  * It takes him twenty one hours to go find Ben. Not that he counts them. There’s anxiety rippling through him as he knocks on Ben’s door, his heart in his throat as he lays eyes on him for the first time since everything became public. 
  * But his anxiety is all for nothing, of course. Ben’s heard all about what happened at the wedding from Jay, had his phone blown up by Whitney and then an unknown number that he strongly suspected was Tiffany. The moment he sees Callum, after all the heartache he’d felt during the last few days of thinking he wasn’t going to call off the wedding- he’s bridging the gap between them and kissing Callum, who’s finally his alone.




	7. seven; ben comforting callum

> **anonymous asked:**
> 
> **Ben comforting Callum when he is very sensitive and emotional.**

> i love these boys with all of my heart 

  * Callum is a massive softie. He always has been, and as far as he intends his life to go, he always will be. Things get to him easily, and all too often he finds himself aching over one thing or another. 
  * The first time he gets upset like that around Ben, it’s almost trivial. They’re watching TV together, collapsed into the sofa cushions, when a Dogs Trust advert comes onscreen. Callum has to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting into tears- but it doesn’t work, and he soon finds himself crying at the sight of the abandoned and dogs neglected animals on the TV. 
  * It doesn’t even take until the tears for Ben to notice. The moment the advert starts, he feels Callum tense up beside him, feels him shake slightly before he begins to cry. He chuckles, poking Callum in the side in teasing- _“it aint even real, you wally,”_ \- but he pulls him closer all the same, fingers stroking up and down his back to calm him down.
  * But sometimes, things are a little more serious than that. Even though he’d only been a chef, Callum had seen some awful things during his time in the Army. Emaciated civilians, horrifically wounded soldiers, the group of men and women he fed every day growing smaller. And some days the memories got too much for him- he’d hide from the world, want to spend the day under his duvet and not talk to anybody. 
  * Everybody else had always left him to it, maybe tell him to “ _see how you feel later”_ before leaving him in the dark, alone.
  * Not Ben, though. Admittedly he gets it wrong at first, gets angry and tries to yell at Callum to get him up. It doesn’t work- Callum merely mumbles at him to leave him alone, and rolls away from him. It’s only when he storms downstairs and speaks to his mum about the situation that he realises that Callum needs help, not scolding. 
  * So he comes back upstairs with a mug of hot chocolate, sits on the edge of the bed beside Callum, and strokes his hair. Speaks in a soft tone, tries to coax any sort of response out of him. Callum rolls back over to face him, and Ben can’t help but beam at the first sign of progress.
  * It takes a while for him to ease Callum into telling him what’s going on. He gets him to sit up, eventually, and sip at the hot chocolate that’s now more lukewarm than anything. They sit together, Callum in Ben’s arms, and talk about everything that’s bothering him that morning. 
  * Callum won’t be leaving bed today, and Ben can’t fix his problems. But that’s okay. Even if won’t solve everything going on in his head, it feels good to talk about it. Maybe next time, he’ll make it to the sofa.




	8. eight; phil's apology

> **anonymous asked:**
> 
> **Prompt - Phil and Ben and their relationship? Phil try’s to fix it once Callum and Ben are a couple? He apologise for everything with Paul? Maybe it’s over the Christmas holiday and he tell Ben that Callum is a keeper while Ben looking in on Callum and lexi talking or something?**

> ~~after the last few episodes this truly is what we gd need~~ also sorry this took so long lmao tumblr decided to delete the whole thing when it was already almost done so i had to rewrite it from nothing

  * It doesn’t happen for a long while. Phil’s not one to let go of a grudge easily, or admit that he was wrong. He’d sooner suffer in silence than swallow his pride. But it’s getting to Christmas, and he finds himself buying a card for Ben without even thinking about it. 
  * It sits on the dining table for two weeks before Sharon brings it up. She asks who it’s for, but she already knows the answer. 
  * He writes the card that night, still not really planning to do anything with it. He’s just up late, needs something to busy his hands with. Of course.
  * But then it’s getting dark on Christmas Eve, and he finds himself standing on the doorstep of the Beale household, card in his hands. He’d added to it that morning. 
  * It’s Kathy who answers, and she eyes him with confusion as she invites him inside, and excuses herself as quickly as possible.
  * There’s laughter coming from the living room, and Phil wanders through. Ben’s in there, sitting on the floor beside the coffee table with Lexi in his lap, the two talking and joking. Ben freezes when he sees his dad walk into the room, takes the card from his hand with hesitant fingers. 
  * Ben doesn’t understand why Phil would turn up like this, so suddenly, on _Christmas Eve_. He prepares himself for the hostility. His eyes flicker to the kitchen, where Callum is making hot chocolate and humming to himself, but Phil doesn’t seem to notice him. 
  * Phil starts to talk about why he’s there, and how he wants to apologise for the way he has acted towards Ben for so long- especially after Paul’s death. Ben is surprised he even remembers Paul’s name.
  * Callum returns at that point, a steaming mug in each hand and a packet of chocolate digestives tucked under one arm. Phil looks surprised to see him there, and moves to get out of his way. Ben shifts Lexi from his lap and moves, following his dad and ushering him into the kitchen. 
  * Ben still hasn’t opened the card, just fiddles with it in his hands as his dad continues to talk. It’s a strangled sort of apology, the type where Ben can tell that Phil was struggling with his tearing down his own ego. But it still meant a lot- to hear a genuine, sincere apology from the man whose approval he’d ached for for so long. He has to force himself not to cry.
  * There’s laughter from the living room again, loud and full of so much joy that it makes Ben’s heart swell. Phil looks over to the two, sitting where Ben had been and eating chocolate biscuits. 
  * _“He seems like a decent bloke,”_ Phil says, “ _you’ve done well. I’m proud of you.”_
  * Ben never thought he’d hear those words from his dad, not on a genuine level, with no lies or pretense backing them up. Phil leaves out the side door quickly after that, leaving behind an invitation to come over for Christmas dinner. 
  * He sits on the kitchen floor for a good few minutes, eyes scrunched shut and tears falling, silently. Lexi and Callum come to him, wordlessly, bringing the drinks and biscuits and sitting either side of him. Ben has never been happier in his life.




	9. nine; proposal & wedding

> **anonymous asked:**
> 
> **Please do a prompt on either Callum or Ben asking either one to marry them? And then the wedding?**

This is cheesy af but idc

  * He’s been thinking about it for a while. After the last failed engagement, Callum’s a little wary about asking Ben to marry him. But he’s confident that this time, he’ll get it right. Because this time, he’s being honest about who he is and who he loves.
  * He enlists Lola to help plan it. He’d have asked Jay, but he seemed incredibly busy as of late, and Callum didn’t want to burden him.
  * They’d spent weeks planning it, making sure everything was perfect. Ben wouldn’t want a massive fuss being made of him, but at the same time Callum wants it to be special. 
  * He cooks a proper, nice meal- Lola supervises to make sure he doesn’t set anything on fire. He’s a good chef when there’s someone there to regulate his clumsiness. 
  * Lola’s invited the rest of the house out for the evening, to ensure that Ben and Callum will be alone- she’s even managed to bribe Bobby to come with. 
  * Ben comes home just as Lola has left, walking into the living room with a confused look on his face at the lack of lighting inside. He smiles when he sees Callum, who lights the candles on the table, and pulls out a chair for Ben.
  * “ _You’ve gone to a lot of effort,”_ Ben remarks, sitting down. _“Yeah well, you’re worth it,”_ Callum laughs, bringing the food over to the table. 
  * They eat together in peace, hands entwined on the table and hearts full of love. These are his favourite types of evenings with Ben- where there’s no drama, no loud noises, nothing demanding their immediate attention. Just the two of them, existing together, and _happy._
  * They’ve finished dessert and are sipping wine when Callum decides to sieze the moment. He excuses himself for a moment, walking out into the kitchen and grabbing the ring box from the cupboard. He comes back to the dining table, and gets on one knee besides Ben, who looks down at him with the softest expression he’s ever seen, and Callum thinks he’s going to _die_ before he’s even got the chance to propose. But then he’s saying “ _will you marry me?”_ and his heart is beating faster than it ever has before.
  * _“You’re joking,”_ Ben laughs, and Callum panics. Ben realises his mistake, and quickly fixes it, laughing that _no, that’s not what he meant, you muppet_ before reaching into his jacket- and pulling out a box of his own and grinning- _“I was waiting for the right moment.”_
  * The wedding is a simple affair. They convince Jay to marry them, Ben not wanting to have to deal with some ‘ _poxy registry office git who just wants to get to the next ceremony’,_ and they decide on holding it in a big tent in a field- mostly because Ian knows where to get a really good deal on one.
  * Callum doesn’t have much family around any more, but his niece does make an appearance. The Carters are there for him, too, and even Whitney makes an appearance at the reception. She couldn’t quite make it to the wedding, the idea hurting her heart too much, but he understands. He’s still making it up to her.
  * Ben’s family are there, of course. No matter what bad blood is brooding between them at that moment, the Mitchells never pass up an invite to a big social event- even if it is just to get dressed up and show off to their relatives. 
  * For once in their lives, a wedding in Walford is relatively peaceful. Nobody is arrested, nobody dies, and there aren’t even any public arguments. And when Ben watches Callum walk down the aisle towards him, hand in hand with Lexi, who is throwing confetti everywhere, he knows that his life is only going to get better




	10. ten; valentines & birthdays

> **anonymous asked:**
> 
> **Prompt - ballum first Christmas / valentines/ both birthdays / etc**

> i already did Christmas [here](http://hclfway.tumblr.com/post/186315271621/also-how-do-soft-boyfriends-celebrate-christmas), so I’m just gonna focus on the others :)

  * Valentines comes first for them, of course. Ben spends the weeks leading up to the event trying to convince Callum that it was alright, he doesn’t want a fuss- but he can tell that he’s only saying that in case Callum isn’t ready for a big display. And while yeah, maybe he still has progress to make in fully being okay with his identity as an out gay man, he refuses to let that get in the way of Ben’s happiness.
  * He leaves the house early that morning, stopping by the flower stall and picking up a bouquet before they sell out. He comes back home and places them in a glass of water, ready for when Ben wakes up. 
  * Callum cooks a breakfast for Ben- moving slowly and trying his best not to drop anything. He’s proud of himself when he manages to get through a whole meal without setting anything on fire or burning himself. 
  * Ben comes down a short while later, in his dressing gown and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He can smell pancakes, and he was always good at following his nose.
  * Ben’s smile when he sees what Callum has set out for him makes getting up early and having to be so careful worth it.
  * _“I told you I didn’t want a fuss,”_ Ben says, wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist. “ _Yeah, and I told you that was a load of rubbish.”_
  * Because their birthdays are so close, they decide to celebrate together. They exchange gifts on their individual birthdays, of course, but they go all-out on the 22nd of March.
  * Ben saves as much money as he can throughout the year to treat Callum. Stashing a few quid here and there, maybe a dodgy deal or two to pull in more cash. By the time their birthdays come around he’s collected enough to celebrate properly. 
  * They decide on a fancy restaurant, much fancier than any Callum has ever eaten in before. But they don’t plan to act posh- they dress in suits and ties, bring Jay and Lola along too, and get _wine wasted._ It’s not too long before the four of them are sitting around the remnants of an overly expensive meal, wine glasses in-hand and laughing harder than they ever have before.
  * The other patrons glare at them of course, wondering why on earth these troublemakers haven’t been kicked to the curb yet, but there isn’t much the staff are willing to do when Ben keeps sliding £20 tips their way. It’s his and Callum’s night, and he won’t let some boring old stiffs ruin it.



**Author's Note:**

> hmu with your prompts at hclfway.tumblr.com


End file.
